Dripping Words of Honey and Blood
by The Bud
Summary: Another installment of Remy is a Vampire. I'd life it if someone parodied this. :)


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men... so there neeeeaaa!  
  
  
  
  
  
Dripping Words of Honey and Blood.  
  
  
  
"You don't have to sneak. I know your there, I knew the instant you came in  
  
  
the house." The red haired woman said as she faced the darkened window and moon light  
  
  
illuminated the pale features on her beautiful face.  
  
  
  
The man once friend only replied thus, "Ya always did red." His breath is laced with cheap  
  
  
cigaretts and cayenne pepper fit to feed a cajun king. His hair is also red,  
  
  
a dark red likened to that of blood that once ran free, however dried now.  
  
  
his skin is that of a pale, and yet, so hinted of the sun that it must have had in it's youth.  
  
  
  
" So, your here, now what? It's not like I'll go with you willingly, and in order to not  
  
  
do that, I have to kill you." She's killed before, not her, but one who took her place in life,  
  
  
took her love and twisted it, leaving her in a cocoon to heal so she could live.  
  
  
Phoenix. The cosmic entity so high above any creature of evil here, the closest term to her  
  
  
was a "cosmic vampire" who bought many to their deaths, but what is death but a part of life?  
  
  
Upon this creatures own demise through it's own consience and mythological hand, Jean Grey  
  
  
inherited all of that which was Phoenix, Memory included. Killing is as swimming, you never  
  
  
forget how. "You do know I can kill you." The flame haired woman finished.  
  
  
  
"How could I forget. The fact of de matter being, Jeannie, I am dead, and to a degree, you are too."  
  
  
The cajun is right. He is dead and she is half way there. After all, how do you survive many things  
  
  
you yourself should have died from and still live? "Ya livin' on borrowed time, you know dis right?"  
  
  
"After Wolvie nearly gutted you, Remy made a deal to save you. Half what Remy in now is payback f'dat deal."  
  
  
He had indeed. Her husband, Logan had been tormented by dreams that caused him to lash out in his sleep,  
  
  
unfortunatly, She had gotten in the way during one of these 'lash outs" and was promptly gutted in the process.  
  
  
All was thought lost, Remy knew otherwise and when she was buried, He made a deal with a Sinister man  
  
  
to save her from her own body. " Ya owe me, Red. And if that wasn't enough, I did kill your husband. You know the  
  
  
rules, and quite frankly, I'm sorry t' say, your mine." She knows the rules. Any being not completly human knows the rules.  
  
  
  
She was his. Her mate is dead, Because her life is borrowed time owed to him, she must obey or kill him for his "life".  
  
  
"I can't leave my children. They didn't do anything to you and I won't allow you to have them!" She exclaims. The woman  
  
  
that was standing by the window in a green silk nightgown transforms every molicule in her clothing to  
  
  
her uniform and as the wind kicked up by that energy throws Gambit's coat to billow behind him,  
  
  
he knows she's ready to fight.  
  
  
  
"Red, your children won' be hurt. I'd raise dem well, but you know that they  
  
  
are obominations, any life'll be hard never knowing which side to take. I offer ya to be my  
  
  
queen. De place rightfully yours and I hoped to be Rogue's. Ah didn't want dis  
  
  
anymore den you did." Remy is right again as these words slip past his lifeless  
  
  
lips and take root in what Jean Grey knows to be what should be now, however not  
  
  
in any means what should have been. His hands are ice cold as he brushes a dendril  
  
  
of hair away from her cheek. "Ya know Ah couldn't hurt ya. You more powerful den Ah am."  
  
  
  
"You killed my husband and my best friend." She states confused, "And to insure my children's safty  
  
  
in your world, I would have to bear you an heir." She slowly realises she knows  
  
  
more about what's happining to her and to him than she knew. Frightning things  
  
  
flood her mind that she had blocked and new desires surface within her ample bossom.  
  
  
  
"You know dat I had to do what I done. Only way Ah could save everybody from  
  
  
everybody else. Ya know everyti'ng now. I had to block mosta what you knew 'bout what  
  
  
happened ta give ya a chance. It wasn't easy." What Gambit had to do takes more energy than  
  
  
most have to even maintain consienceness on. He had to feed more often than  
  
  
most other night children and thus sacrifice his invulnerability to most   
  
  
vampire irritants. Not an easy nor pleasurable task. "Will ya come w' me now?"  
  
  
He askes almost pleading. Vampires are sexual creatures. Energy is what keeps them  
  
  
going and another vampires energy keeps them "alive" for lack of any word  
  
  
that would fit. Because true vampires do not bleed, Sexual encounters are the  
  
  
best way to do this. Even in life Gambit could not resist the energy of a  
  
  
woman. Jean Grey is as woman as they come.  
  
  
  
"I.. can't.. no not now, but I do see why. Give me time and let me think."  
  
  
She begs. As Gambit turns to leave his last words are..." I give you de time you need,   
  
  
red, but be wary, my noon hour is upon me and your life is mine. I'll return to you in a  
  
  
months time. Ither kill me then, or join me. The world is once again cradled in your lap,  
  
  
Salude. untill we meet again." And he is gone. The world is in her lap and  
  
  
the only hope for mankind can only grow in her womb. But what can  
  
  
the future even hope to hold fora woman who lives on a small stash of borrowed time.  



End file.
